the_adventures_of_old_smokey_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney
Barney is the Hartford Family's 1957 Plymouth Plaza Sedan. Barney *'Full Name': Barney Hartford. *'Builder': Plymouth Motor Copmany (Lynch Road Assembly), Highland Park, Michigan USA *'Build date': September 1956 *'Car Model': 1957 Plymouth Plaza *'Automobile Classification': 4-door sedan *'Layout': FR Layout *'Previous Owner(s)': Raccoon County Sheriff's Department #47 (formerly), Hartford Family *'Registration': RCSD047 *'Engine:' V-8 *'Weight': 3,260 lbs. *'Status': Operational *'Age': 40 (in the series), 63 (today) Biography In 1956, the Raccoon County Sheriff's Department in Sheldon, North Carolina needed a new fleet of car to replace the aging 1950 Ford De Luxes which were reaching 7 years old, so they placed an order for 5 new Plaza 4-door sedans from the Plymouth Motor Company of Dearborn, Michigan. In September 1956, Barney and 4 of his siblings arrived in Sheldon via railroad flatcar in their black and white liverys, red bubblegum lights and blue blinkers, and Siren. They were instantly placed into service and numbered from 46 to 50 with Barney receiving the number 47. The new cars were then brought under the wing of Hershel, an old 1947 Ford Police Special sedan who was due for retirement. He taught the rookies everything and reported that Barney was his favorite student. The new cars proved to successful that Sheriff Frank Beaudry personally took Barney as his own squad car. After training the rookies, Hershel retired and was sold at auction. Over the years, Barney and Sheriff Beaudry had solved several crimes together, even when his siblings were being replaced by the new 1963 Ford Galaxies in September of 1962, Barney was still kept around. Between 1960 and 1962, Barney and his colleges had tried several times to take down a rogue speeder named Sandy Pinkerton and her 1960 Cadillac DeVille named Christopher. On August 5th, 1962, Barney and Sheriff Beaudry attempted to pull over Sandy and Christopher when the rebel rousers suddenly wrecked, with Sandy dying in the accident. This incident left Barney scarred for life. In 1966, Barney was reaching the end of his rope when the new 1966 Chevrolet Bel Airs arrived on the scene. After training the rookies, he was sold at a police auction like his old mentor. Luckily for Barney, he was bought by Lucas who had received his driver's license and had the money to buy a car. He saw Barney up for auction and saw there was something special abotu him. He won Barney and brought him back to Knoxville where he was repaired and juiced up (he was also allowed to keep his old police equipment in a box in the garage). Nowadays, Barney is enjoying retirement with his new family. They wouldn't trade him for anything in the world and he wouldn't trade them for anything else ether. Personality Barney is a kind old sedan who would go to the ends of the earth for his family. He loves to talk about his old days when he used to be Sheriff Beaudry's car. He is also shown to be protective of his family too whenever they are in trouble and cares deeply about the welfare of Katy (due to the fact she was born in his backseat). Trivia * Barney is based on a 1957 Plymouth Plaza 4-door sedan. * Barney was named after Barney Fife from The Andy Griffith Show. * Barney was originally based on a 1957 Ford Custom 300 4 door sedan, but the author decided that the '57 Plymouth looked better after he watch the 1958 film "Giant from the Unknown". * Barney's civilian colors reflect the colors of Central High School in which the author attended from 2010 - 2015. * Barney is equipped with a V-8 engine. Gallery Category:Automobiles Category:Vehicles Category:Law Enforcement Category:Characters